Growing Up at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital
by beckih1234
Summary: The previous interns of Seattle Grace have become a family. Dysfunctional, yes. But family is family. This story will take you through the struggles of marriage, children and their jobs. It will be multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith and Derek have been married for 14 years. They have a daughter, 12 year old Jamie Grace Grey-Sheperd.  
They have identical twin boys, Joshua Michael and Elijah Thomas, about a year old.  
Christina and Owen are married and trying for kids.  
Addison and Jake(moved from LA after getting married) have adopted a little boy, named Henry.  
Addison is Jamie's godmother.  
Alex and Izzie are together and have an 11 year old daughter named Lillian Hannah(Lilly for short).  
Lexie is married to Mark, and are trying to have kids.  
Callie and Arizona have Sofia and Mark is helping raise her.  
George is married to a kindergarten teacher named Samantha, and they have a 5 year old boy named TJ.  
Teddy is married to Henry.  
Richard is still chief.  
More details will be revealed as the story goes on.  
I have very little medical knowledge, so it's mostly going to revolve around the home lives of them, but it'll mention surgeries and cases.  
There will be flashbacks, showing an important event.  
I'll update when I can, usually every 2 weeks. Please let me know if you think this is something you'd be interested in.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie Grace Grey- Sheperd wasn't your average teenage girl. When she was with her family and friends, she was fun, energetic and full of joy. But around new people, she's shy and quiet. She enjoyed school and reading, and she played softball. She painted and liked to write. She got straight As. She was on honor roll every year.

She spent the majority or her time at the hospital. School was out for the summer, so her and her "cousin", Sofia decided to go to work with their parents. Sofia was her best friend. They did everything together. Partners in crime. They wandered the halls, playing pranks or just hanging out.

It also helped that they had Richard, Chief of Surgery, wrapped around their fingers. Ever since they were little, one look was all it took to get what they wanted. They watched from the galleries if someone was doing an interesting surgery. Sofia and Jamie made friends with a lot of the patients, visiting them when they had the chance.

JAMIE'S POINT OF VIEW

It's a Saturday, late June. I'm in an on call room waiting for my mom and dad to get off work. I texted Sofia to see if she was coming in today, but she told me she already had plans with her boyfriend, James.

I decided to go for a walk, maybe get a snack from the vending machine. On my way, I ran into my uncle Mark. We have a lot of fun together. He's the one I call if I'm upset and want to laugh. Or if I want to cause trouble.

"Jamie! What's my favorite chipmunk doing here so early?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. He's been calling me that since I was born.

"Waiting for mom and dad so we can go home." I told him.

He nodded, and motioned for me to follow him.

"Come hang out in my office. There's cake." He said.

"Damn' I thought. 'He knows I can't turn down cake."

I followed him to "his office" which is actually an old storage room that no one uses anymore. He likes to think he's special for having his own space, I guess.

"Who's the cake for?" I asked, as I take a bite.

"Oh, um. I stole it from the nurses downstairs. Someone's birthday I think." He answered with a smirk.

"Uncle Mark!" I exclaimed as I smiled. Leave it to him to steal someone's birthday cake.

After I finished my cake, I decided to take a nap. I plopped down on his old couch and closed my eyes.

When I woke up, Uncle Mark and Uncle Alex were staring at me from across the room.

"Uh. Can I help you guys?" I asked, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Nah. Just seeing how long it took you to wake up." Uncle Alex said.

Uncle Alex is married to Aunt Izzie.

Everyone says he's an ass, but I don't see it. Yeah, he's sarcastic and we enjoy making fun of people together. Their daughter, Lilly, is 11. She's just like Aunt Izzie. Full of energy and she cares so much about everyone. We aren't that close, but we have fun when were together.

I left them to their cake, going upstairs to check the OR Board. My dad was in surgery, and my mom just finished. I went to the locker room to look if she was there, but there were only a bunch of interns I didn't know.

So I went up to the gallery to watch my dad. It's pretty amazing to watch my parents and the rest of my family save lives. My mom was sitting in the front row watching. I sat down next to her, leaning my head on her shoulder when she smiled.

"Hey baby girl. How's your day?" She asked.

"Good. Uncle Mark stole a birthday cake for me to eat." I told her.

She shook her head, but I could see the hint of a smile on her face.

"Your dad should be done soon, then we can go home, okay?" She said.

I nodded, and leaned back in my chair to watch my dad work.

I don't mind being at the hospital a lot. Most of the time, I'd rather be here than at home by myself.

My mom and I are close. I guess she wants to be everything her mom wasn't. We used to spend their days off lounging around the house watching movies. But ever since she had the twins, we haven't spent a lot of time together. My parents are busy changing diapers and feeding crying babies when they aren't working.

During the day, my brothers are at the hospital day care. On Mondays and Thursdays our nanny, Lauren watches them.

Most of my cousins are at the day care too, except TJ, Uncle George's son. His mom is a teacher, so he goes to work with her. Over the summer Aunt Samantha watches him.

When my dad is done, we go pick Elijah and Joshua up from daycare. After a loud, crying baby filled car ride home, I go to my room and put my headphones in.

I get that the have to take care of the boys, and that they need a lot of help. But lately, it feels like they don't really pay attention to me.

Aunt Addison, my godmother, texts me at 3:30 asking if I want to come over, hang out and play with their son, Luke, for a few hours. She's married to my Uncle Jake, who she met in LA. They moved here after the wedding.

After I asked my mom, I texted back agreeing to go over there at 4. Out of all of my aunts and uncles, Aunt Addie is my favorite. I tell her everything.

Addison and Jake live down the street from us. I walked to their house, and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Jake called.

I opened the door and stepped inside. Luke is 4 years old. He's the cutest little boy. He has become kind of attached to me.

"We're in the kitchen!" Aunt Addie said.

I walked in, and after giving uncle Jake a hug and receiving a high five from Luke, I went up behind Aunt Addison and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who." I smiled.

"Hm. I don't know. Luke?" She played along.

"No silly! I'm over here!" Yelled Luke, giggling when his mom got the wrong answer.

She turned around and pulled my into a hug.

Hugs from Aunt Addie are the best. It's one of those hugs where you feel like all of the bad things just disappear.

I pulled back, and brushed the hair back from my face.

"What can I help with?" I asked.

"Nothing, dinner is in the oven, if you'd like to stay." She offered.

"I'll text mom in a minute." I told her.

We sat in the living room talking and playing games with Luke.

I told them about the cake that I had for breakfast, and the surgery I watched.

Addison works at the hospital too. She's a neonatal surgeon and an OB/GYN. Today is her day off.

Uncle Jake works at an office downtown, delivering babies and giving checkups.

After dinner, I said thank you and hugged them goodbye, then walked home. Mom and dad were on the couch watching a movie, with the twins in their swings.

I kicked off my shoes and hugged both my parents before going upstairs to my room. I fell asleep sometime after 11. Tomorrow, Sofia and I are going with Aunt Callie and Aunt Arizona to the mall.

A/N: this chapter was mostly just to give you some background on some of the characters. Reviews make my day happy! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up around 11 the next morning. After throwing on a pair of shorts and a cute top, I went downstairs to get something to eat.

There was a note from my parents on the table.

"Morning Jamie. We got paged for a big trauma this morning. Have fun with Sofia today. Love you. From mom and dad"

That happens a lot, my parents getting paged randomly. I grabbed a banana off the counter and after I finished eating I went upstairs to do my makeup and finish getting ready.

Around 2 Sofia texted me that they were on their way to pick me up. They live about 10 minutes away from us.

I grabbed my wallet and cellphone and put on a pair of flip flops. The horn beeped from outside, and I locked the door on my way out.

"Hey Sof. Hey Aunt Callie, Aunt Arizona." I greeted as I got into the car.

"Morning Jamie." They answered with a smile.

We got to the mall and they told us we could walk around for a few hours.

I had some money saved up from my birthday and Christmas, and I had this idea.

"Sof. I have a great idea!" I told her.

"How long will we be grounded for?" She smirked.

"Uh, a month probably." I responded.

She nodded, signaling for me to continue.

"I'm gonna get my ears pierced." I told her excitedly.

"But don't you need a parent's signature or something?" She asked.

"Yeah. But I can ask Aunt Callie."

"I don't know, Jamie. You'll get in trouble. You should ask your mom." Sofia tried reasoning with me.

"Fine. I'll text her, okay?" I took out my phone, and typed out a message.

"Hey mom I hope your day is going good. I'll see you when I get home. Love you" and pressed send.

"There, happy?" I asked.

"Yes."

We walked around some more waiting for my mom to reply. I didn't tell Sof that I didn't ask. Sofia can't lie to save her life.

After we got dinner from the food court, we met up with Aunt Callie and Aunt Arizona. Sofia asked if she could get her ears pierced and they both made it very clear that she would not be getting them until she was 13.

I told them that my mom said it was okay, and that they could sign for me to get it done. It was clear they didn't believe me, but with mom being all cranky from no sleep, they weren't gonna argue.

We went into the shop, and I picked the earrings I wanted. After Aunt Arizona signed, they marked my ears. Sofia held her hand out, because she knew I was scared and didn't want to admit it. She knew me too well. I squeezed hard when they did them both at the same time, but it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would.

The lady handed me instructions to follow and showed me how to clean them. As I looked in the mirror, I realized how much trouble I was going to be in.

Sofia and her moms dropped me off at the hospital around 7 that night. Uncle Mark wasn't in his office, so I went to the pit to see who was working. My aunt Christina was sitting at the nurses station with a cup of coffee in her hands, looking exhausted.

"Hey Aunt Christina. Slow day?" I asked.

"Don't jinx it. I haven't slept in 48 hours." She muttered grumpily.

As I sat down beside her, she noticed my ears.

"Jamie! When did you get your ears done?" She asked, surprised. She knew my mom didn't want me getting them done.

"Oh. Uh this morning." I answered quietly.

"Your mom has been here all day. When did she take you?"

"Aunt Callie and Arizona took me." I said, my head down.

"You didn't ask."

"Um, no. I was going to but then I knew she'd say no and I paid for them myself and I know how to take care of them and its not like she's notice anyways so I figured I'd just get them done today instead of-"

"Dude. Stop. If you want to rebel, fine. I knew nothing of this." She interrupted my rambling.

I inherited that from my mom. When I get nervous I ramble.

Aunt Christina got up and walked to the elevators, probably going to tell my mom that she had nothing to do with my decision.

I figured I should probably get out of there. I ran up the stairs to meet my Aunt Addison. She's really busy, but usually she has some time to sit with me and catch up on the newest gossip.

Unfortunately, when I got to the door, my mother was standing behind it. And she didn't look happy.

I folded my arms across my chest and bushed past her into the hallway. She turned and grabbed my arm, then dragged me to an unused exam room.

"What did you do?" She exclaimed loudly.

"Nothing, mom. It's no big deal, let it go!" I yelled.

"It is a big deal. You lied to your Aunt Callie and Aunt Arizona! You lied to Sofia! You went behind my back and did something I specifically told you not to do. So yes, it is a big deal!" Meredith yelled angrily.

I tried to tell her that it really was no big deal, but she stopped me before I could talk.

"No. You don't get to say anything. Go. Go wait outside. Your uncle will be here to pick you up in 10 minutes. Go home, go to your room. Give me your phone. No TV, no games." My mom was mad, and I knew it.

I turned and walked away from her, leaving her standing in the hallway by herself. Yeah, she had a right to be mad. But really, she wouldn't have even noticed if Aunt Christina wouldn't have said anything. She never notices anything about me anymore.

And it's not like it was dangerous. I didn't get a tattoo or anything. I can take them out!

I did feel bad about lying to my aunts and Sofia. It wasn't their fault. I'd text them when I got my phone back, I guess.

I wondered silently which uncle my mom had sent to take me home. As I got off the elevator, I noticed that there wasn't anyone around. It was strange, because the hospital is always full of people.

I walked out the front doors, standing in the parking lot to wait for whoever was going to pick me up. It was just starting to get dark.

I heard someone walk up behind me, and I turned to see who it was. Next thing I knew, someone's hand was over my mouth and his arm was wrapped around my body, keeping me from moving.

"Scream and I'll make you wish you were dead." A deep voice muttered in my ear.

A/N the next chapter should be up sometime tonight. Reviews are appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

I have no personal experience with this, and I have no idea how it feels. I'm going off what I have read in the past. If I offend anyone, I apologize.

_"Scream and I'll make you wish you were dead." A deep voice muttered in my ear._

* * *

I nodded, frozen in fear.

I prayed my uncle would get here soon. I bit my lip, afraid to make a sound. God, where is everyone? Why now, of all times, is the parking lot empty?

He kicked me, moving me forwards. I made my legs work, feeling something metal pressed against the middle of my back.

He took me to the alley behind the hospital, throwing me onto the ground as soon as we were out of sight.

I tried to get up, but he pulled a knife from his pocket and said "I don't think you want to do that."

He was tall, and big. He had a mask on and was wearing all black. I didn't recognize his voice from anywhere.

"So, Jamie. Lets show your parents just how awful it feels to have someone you love taken away from you." He said quietly, before walking next to me and giving a quick, hard kick to my stomach.

He kicked me several more times, in the ribs and I heard something crack. It hurt to breathe.

He knelt next to me, and rolled up my sleeves. He took the knife in his hand and made several cuts on my forearm. When I went to scream, he punched me in the face, hard. I let out a whimper, and he grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head onto the pavement. I saw little black dots, and the last thing I remember was him, kneeling over me before I fell into darkness.

* * *

MEREDITH'S POINT OF VIEW

I sent Jamie to wait outside for Alex to take her home. I was so angry I could have hit her. Since when did she lie to her family, and do things behind my back?

I went to the pit to see if there were any cases coming in, and Olivia, the nurse, told me there was one coming in, 10 minutes out. I nodded and followed her outside, to wait.

When they got the guy out of the ambulance, I saw that it was only a broken rib and a sprained ankle on a drunk man.

After I took care of his injuries, I went to the vending machine to grab a granola bar. My phone rang, and it was Alex.

"Hey. She home okay?" I asked.

"What? I was calling you to ask where she was. She's not outside." He answered.

Leave it to Jamie to go off again and disobey me.

"I'll be out in a minute. I'll look for her in here first." I told him, and hung up.

I checked Mark's office, then called Addison.

"Hey Addie. Have you seen Jamie?" I asked.

"No, not since last night. Why?"

She asked.

"She was supposed to wait for Alex to pick her up, but she never showed." I told her.

"I'll keep an eye put for her." Addison said.

I thanked her, and after calling Derek and Christina, I walked outside to meet Alex.

"No one has seen her." I told him.

I was starting to get worried. Jamie may not listen, but she's never run away before.

"I'll drive around. She can't have gotten far." He said.

I nodded and thanked him, then turned and walked back inside. I'll keep looking, I told myself. She's fine.

IZZIE'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I was walking into the hospital at 9:00 ish for my shift. I heard a sound in the alley, that sounded kind of like a moan. I walked back out, and when I got closer, I saw something that looked like a person laying there.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I called out.

"Help." The person muttered.

I ran to her, and when I got to her side, I realized it was Jamie.

"Oh god. Jamie. Jamie! What happened?" I yelled, shaking her.

"Man. He, Aunt- please. Help." She cried, before going unconscious.

I gathered her in my arms, before yelling for help. Arizona, who was going inside for her shift stopped in the parking lot.

"Iz?" She called.

"Yeah. Help. It's Jamie." I told her frantically.

She ran to us, and when she got to me, she felt for a pulse.

"She said something about a man before going unconscious." I told her.

"Alright. Okay, let's get her inside." She said, before taking her from my arms and running towards the hospital.

* * *

"12 year old female, multiple broken ribs, possible internal bleeding, went unconscious about 2 minutes ago." Arizona yelled as she ran into the ER.

Some nurses ran over to her when she was set on a bed. They began cleaning her arm, and checking her for more injuries.

"Page someone from neuro and page Dr. Torres." Izzie yelled.

Arizona stood by Jamie's head, caressing her hair and whispering comforting words. She knew that she couldn't work on her.

Derek Sheperd was paged to the pit for a consult. He had just stepped out of the elevator when Izzie ran to him.

"Dr. Sheperd, Derek, why are you here? Who paged you? Wait. No. Okay. Derek. I'm talking to you as Izzie. As your kind-of sister in law. Okay? I need you to stay calm, okay?" Izzie was talking quickly, nervously.

"Okay. Tell me. Tell me what happened." Derek said. He was worried now, with the look on Izzie's face.

"Derek. It's Jamie, she's been attacked. They are working on her now. I can't let you in there though. But she's gonna be okay, okay? I need you to be calm."

Derek tried to rush forwards, but Izzie grabbed him and pushed him back. He fought her, trying to get to his daughter. His little girl. His first born was hurt. Someone touched her. He was angry. He was scared.

"Meredith." He said suddenly.

"Where's Mer? Oh god Izzie where's Mer?"

"Hey, I'll page her, okay? It's gonna be okay Derek." Izzie spoke quietly.

Derek nodded, then sank to the floor with his head in his hands. He needed his daughter to be okay.

The elevator opened to reveal Addison and Richard.

"What the hell happened!?" Addison screamed.

They walked to Derek and sat down against the wall with him.

"Iz said she was a-attacked. Her and Arizona found her behind the hospital. They won't let me see her. I need to see her!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Meredith ran from the steps, after hearing what happened when Izzie called her.

"Where is she?!" Meredith screamed at them.

"Arizona is with her. Callie and some neuro guy went in a few minutes ago. Bailey too." Derek answered. He stood up and hugged her, harder than ever before. She clung to him, while tears poured down her face.

"Der. I can't lose her. I can't. She's my baby girl." She whispered over and over.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter is more about how Jamie's family reacts. The next one will be Jamie and her dealing with everything. Again, I have no personal experience with this, besides my best friend, but I can't ask her. So if anyone wants to help me out, maybe give me some ideas as to what Jamie would be feeling, I'd appreciate it! Leave a review or private message me! Thanks for everyone's reviews, they encourage me to write more! :)**_

In the trauma room, Callie was working on Jamie's leg, which had been broken in 3 different places. She had 7 broken ribs, and her left wrist was severely sprained. The cuts on her arm were very deep, and full of dirt from the ground. Her nose was broken, and her eye had turned a dark purple. She was still unconscious.

The neuro guy, who's name was unknown to everyone working with him, ordered a CT. She had lost a lot of blood. When Izzie found her, she was wearing all of her clothes, but her pants had been put back on hastily. They didn't know what had happened exactly, but they needed to find out.

Knowing that this was Jamie, the daughter of two attendings and niece to much of the staff, they needed to be quiet. It was personal, and the whole hospital didn't need to know her business.

Arizona, who was still stationed at Jamie's head, volunteered to go talk to Meredith and Derek. As she stood to leave, Bailey motioned for her to come closer.

"As calmly as possible, grab Addie. Don't freak them out." She said quietly.

"W-why Addie?" Arizona asked, clearly confused.

"They're close. And we need someone, to you know, check. Seeing as we can't really ask." Dr. Bailey said.

"What? Oh, oh! Oh, um yeah. Okay I'll be back in a second." Arizona closed the door behind her, walking over to where her family was standing.

Everyone stood quickly, looking at her expectantly.

"Broken ribs, nose and leg. Black eye and they ordered a CT. Well know more later." She told them quietly.

Meredith sobbed into Derek's shoulder, saying something about yelling and not telling Jamie she loved her.

Arizona pulled Richard aside, telling him to take Derek and Meredith to get some coffee.

He nodded and went over to the broken couple before escorting them onto the elevator. When everyone sat back down, Arizona went over to where Addison, Mark, Christina, Izzie and Alex were sitting and tapped Addison's shoulder.

She looked up, and when she saw the look on Arizona's face, quickly stood up. They walked to the nurses station, far away enough that everyone else couldn't hear them.

"We um, we need you in there." Arizona whispered.

"Me? Why? Arizona..." She trailed off, looking up at her.

"Just, come on. She trusts you."

They entered the trauma room quietly, shutting the door behind them.

When Addison saw her niece, unconscious and beat up, her heart literally broke. Tears sprang to her eyes before she could stop them.

"We need you to um, examine her. See if there has been any damage done. You two are close. She trusts you." Callie told Addison.

"Wait. You don't think... Oh god. Okay." Addison took a deep breath to calm herself before she put on a pair of gloves. She didn't want to, but she knew that she had to. It hurt so badly to have to examine her 12 year old niece.

After a few minutes, Addison stood and took off her gloves, tears in her eyes. She shook her head, saying no, and everyone let out a breath of relief.

Addison turned away from everyone, trying to regain her composure. She couldn't hold it in anymore, and before she could stop herself, tears began pouring down her face. She couldn't believe that she had to examine her teenage goddaughter to make sure the pervert didn't touch her. It wasn't fair. She was just a kid.

Callie put her arms around her, rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort in her ear.

After a few moments, Addison pulled away, rubbing her hand over her face in a failed attempt to make it look like she wasn't crying.

She looked over to Jamie, and saw her eyes flutter open, before closing again.

"She's waking up!" She said, and all eyes went to Jamie.

"Ohh, ow." She muttered, in pain. "Aunt Izzie?" She asked, looking for the last person she remembered seeing.

"Hey baby girl. It's Aunt Addie. I'm here, your okay, your safe, okay?" Addison sat down next to Jamie's head, where she could see her.

"Wha- huh? Mom, where's mommy?" Jamie began to panic, and started to cry when she looked around to see her leg in a cast and the doctors surrounding her.

"Sweetie. Your mom is outside. You can see her in a little while, okay? We have to take you upstairs for some tests, and then you can see her." Arizona told her.

As the nurse began to roll her bed out the door to go upstairs, she cried out "Wait! Aunt Addie. Don't leave me. Please come?"

Addison nodded, before taking Jamie's hand and walking alongside the bed. After the CT, and a few other tests, she was taken to a private room.

Addison could see Jamie's eyes start to close, but she fought sleep.

"Aunt Addie?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"Could you, um. Would you sit with me? I know your busy but, I, I'm scared and I'm afraid to fall asleep." She admitted, looking at her lap, embarrassed.

"Of course. It's okay, sweetheart. I'll always be here, always." Addison sat down on the bed, and gathered the thin teenage girl I'm her arms. When she felt Jamie's body relax, she covered her with the blanket and leaned her head back against the pillows.

A soft knock at the door caused Addison to look up quickly. Meredith and Derek stood in the doorway, hand in hand, and she could tell they had both been crying.

Meredith ran to the side of the bed, before wrapping her little girl in a hug. Addison slowly got up, leaving Jamie in Meredith's arms.

Derek still stood in the doorway, unable to move. His little girl was attacked. And he wasn't there to protect her.

Addison walked slowly to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Der. It's not your fault. Go sit with them." Addison said quietly. She knew he was blaming himself.

He walked into the hospital room. Pulling over a chair from the corner, he sat as close to her bed as he could get, and held onto her hand. Meredith was laying with Jamie, who was still asleep.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay? We are all here for you." Addison said, before moving to to door.

She stepped outside and pulled the door shut quietly behind her. Straightening her clothes, she took a deep breath before joining her hospital family.

They were a unique bunch, each of them dealing with loss and situations differently. Christina, she spent the day at Joe's, getting drunk. Alex usually ended up punching his fist through the wall, though he's been better about talking through things since he and Izzie got married had Lilly. Mark shut himself off to the world, putting all of his effort into work. George was probably the best at dealing with his emotions.

Richard would usually get drunk, but it's been over 9 months since his last drink. Meredith bottles up all of her feelings and doesn't let anyone in, until something happens, and she breaks. Derek, he walks away until he can be calm and rational. He and Meredith tried not to run from each other, trying to talk through whatever was bothering them.

Callie and Arizona spent the day with Sofia if something was wrong, either that or the day at the hospital.

The surgeons found that it was easier to fix other people's problems than to fix their own, spending as much time at the hospital as possible, avoiding the situation.

After unsuccessfully trying to go back to work, and having Richard telling them to go home and that they are of no help today, Jamie's aunts and uncles gathered back in the hallway outside of her room.

As Addison stood among them, they looked up at her, expecting her to tell them the newest update.

"Well? Is she okay?"

"She's scared." Was all Addison replied.

The group seemed to accept the answer, before Izzie jumped up. She began pacing up and down the hallway.

"Iz. Your gonna put a hole in the floor." Alex told her after Izzie paced for a good 5 minutes.

"I can't just sit here and so nothing! There has to be something we can do!" She said.

"The police were here about an hour ago, wanting to question Jamie, but she was still unconscious. You talked to them, Arizona talked to them, and I told them to come back tomorrow. There's nothing else we can do right now." Richard tried to tell her.

"The only thing we can do is be there for her when she wakes up. She'll most likely remember everything, and she'll be even more scared than she was before. She will be in pain, she may even try to refuse medication. It's gonna be a long road for her." Addison said.

"I just- ugh! I should have gotten here sooner. I should have looked around outside more. None of this would have happened." Said Alex, who had been sitting silently against the wall, clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to control his emotions.

"It's not your fault. It's no ones fault except that sick bastard! God. Who the hell does he think he is?!" Christina blurted out, angry at the man who hurt her niece.

"Guys. Lets all calm down. I know that this is hard. I know you are all angry and scared and worried. But pacing and screaming isn't going to help Jamie. We need to be calm when she wakes up, she needs to know that we'll be there for her, okay?" George tried to convince his friends.

They all nodded, accepting that he was right. By this time, it was 2 in the morning. One of Alex's interns, trying to suck up to get more surgeries, brought everyone a cup of coffee from the shop down the street. Their eyes were puffy from crying and they looked exhausted. Izzie's head nodded forward when she fell asleep, before jerking her head back up to fight it.

"Maybe we should go to the on call rooms. Get some sleep. We're no use to anyone like this." Richard said.

Christina got up, stalking off before anyone could say anything. She headed to the daycare, where she checked on everyone's kids, and then let the workers know what was going on. She stood over Meredith and Derek's twins, wondering just when everything got so complicated.

Back in the hallway, Alex stood, before offering Izzie his hand to help her up. They joined hands and nodded to everyone before turning and walking down the hall.

Callie and Arizona went next, and George followed not long after.

Mark, Richard and Addison were left.

"I'll just, stay here, incase they need something." Addison said.

"Addie. She'll be fine. You need sleep." Richard knew that Addison wouldn't leave until she knew Jamie was okay.

He stood, and looked to Mark for confirmation that he'd take care of her, and after receiving a nod, he turned to go to his office.

Mark and Addison had become great friends over the years. After what happened in LA, they both moved on. Putting the past behind them, they were always there for each other. Mark got up, pulling Addison up with him. He pulled her into a hug, and she held onto him tightly. After a few moments, he put his arm around her and guided her to his "office", where she sat on the couch in silence. He draped a blanket over her, and then laid down on the floor to try and sleep.

Everyone tossed and turned, unable to sleep, worried about their niece. It was going to be a long few weeks.

_**I hope this was okay. I have no medial knowledge, I'm basically making it up as I go. If anyone wants to help, give me ideas, tell me how some of the characters may be feeling, what happens next in real life, I'd appreciate it. The next update will be Saturday. Reviews and private messages are welcomed! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_**Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them! So again, I have no experience with this, nor do I know how Jamie would feel. I'm trying to to my best guessing. to answer a question I got on private message, Addison is Jamie's favorite aunt. She is the cool aunt that Jamie tells everything to and Jamie will confide in her Aunt Addison a lot thorough out this story, and Addison will be there for her in ways that the others can't. I know a lot of you don't like Addison, but I really do and I hope that you guys will like her in my story. **_

_** So here's the latest chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

Once Jamie was asleep, Meredith slowly removed her daughter from her arms. Pulling up another chair beside Derek, Meredith grasped his hand tightly.

He squeezed her hand, letting her know that he was there for her, and she did the same. There wasn't anything to say, nothing they could do but be there for each other and Jamie.

Jamie's eye and nose were bruised, and swollen. Her leg was wrapped until the next afternoon when Callie would repair it with screws and pins in surgery. Her ribs were also wrapped, and her sprained wrist had a brace on it. The cuts on her forearm had required stitches, and then were wrapped in gauze.

About an hour later, at 2 in the morning, Jamie began to toss and turn. When she started whimpering, Meredith tapped her gently on the shoulder, trying her best to wake her but not frighten her. When Jamie still didn't wake up, Derek shook her gently. She woke up and sat straight up, fear in her eyes. She moaned in pain, from moving so suddenly with her injuries.

Jamie shrunk away from Derek's touch, who still held her shoulders from shaking her. Derek quickly let go, holding his hands up, as if he was surrendering. She scooted carefully to the far side of her bed, away from her parents.

She kept her head down, picking at the strings of the hospital blanket with the hand without the brace. Drenched in sweat, she took a deep breath and looked to her parents.

They were both crying.

"I-I'm sorry." Jamie said quietly, her voice cracking.

"It's not your fault baby girl. It's not your fault." Meredith repeated.

"I just. Could you not touch me for now? All I can think of is..." Jamie cut off, looking at her lap again.

"Hey. Jamie, it's fine sweetheart. Whatever you need." Derek told her.

"I'm gonna try to sleep, I think. You guys don't have to stay. Go sleep or eat. I'll be fine." Jamie said quietly.

"We're fine. We'll be here when you wake up, okay?" Meredith promised.

Jamie nodded, before laying back down and turning away from her parents.

Meredith and Derek saw the sobs that shook their little girl, and their hearts broke. Sitting back into their chairs, they looked back at each other and then back to Jamie.

* * *

When Jamie's body relaxed, and they knew she was asleep, Meredith stood and turned to Derek.

"I'll go talk to everyone, grab you a coffee on my way back. Ill check on the boys too. Call me if she wakes up?" Meredith asked.

Derek nodded, and Meredith waked outside, closing the door behind her.

The hallway was now empty, and Meredith was glad everyone went to get sleep. While they were thankful for family and friends willing to wait up all night, it was easier knowing that they were taken care of.

After stopping at the coffee cart, getting sorry glances from the hospital nurses and staff, Meredith walked to the hospital daycare.

Her sons, identical twin boys, were sleeping when she entered. She went to them, feeding Elijah before picking up little Joshua, feeding him too.

Meredith felt bad, knowing that they were being left alone while they were with Jamie. But she needed her parents to be there for her. After sitting with them for a few minutes, she said goodbye, thanked the workers, and left.

Meredith walked past the chiefs office, deciding at the last minute to go inside.

Even though she denied that Richard was her father, he was the closest thing to it. He walked her down the isle, he was there when Jamie and the twins were born, he was there to comfort her when Susan died, he helped her with her mom's ashes. When bad things happened, she needed her father figure to remind her that everything was gonna be okay.

Richard sat in his office at his desk doing paperwork when Meredith knocked lightly on his door. He looked up and nodded, so she stepped inside.

"How is she?" Richard asked.

"She's fine." Meredith said, biting her lip.

Richard looked at her, knowing she was lying.

She sat down in the chair across from him before saying "She's scared. She won't sleep. Won't let us touch her. Won't look at us. She's all bruised. I mean, I know we see patients with worse injuries all the time, but this is my little girl. I don't know how to help her."

"Give her time, she will let you in when she's ready. She's probably sore and wants to be alone." He told her.

Meredith nodded, stood up and turned to go.

"Mer." Richard called.

She turned back, before walking to him and wrapping her arms around him. He held her, rubbing her back until she let go, and wiped her eyes.

"I'll come out and talk to everyone later. Can you make sure only Bailey comes in for rounds? I don't think she wants anyone to see her." Meredith requested.

Richard nodded.

"You and Derek can take as much time as you need. I won't page unless its an emergency that we can't handle." Richard told her.

Meredith nodded, thanked him, then closed his door behind her. She returned to Jamie's room to find her still asleep and Derek resting his head on her bed.

She handed him his coffee, before sitting down on her chair and leaning her head back, trying to rest for a few minutes.

It was about 4:30 AM, and they knew that rounds would start in a half hour.

At the soft knock on the door, both Meredith and Derek stood to see Bailey poke her head in.

They watched as she walked in and checked all of Jamie's injuries. Bailey was silent, knowing that while they were doctors, right now they were worried parents. Jamie stirred, and sat up slowly, more aware of her injuries this time.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm just checking everything, okay? I'll just be a minute." Dr. Bailey said.

Jamie nodded, but when Bailey touched her abdomen, she flinched. Bailey pretended not to notice, knowing that she was embarrassed enough.

When she was done, she made a few notes in her chart, asked a few questions, and told her that a nurse would be by in a few hours to prep her for her leg surgery.

"Who's gonna do it?" Jamie asked in a small voice.

"Dr. Torres, Callie, as long as that's okay." Bailey answered.

Jamie hesitated before nodding.

Bailey looked to Meredith and Derek before leaving the room.

* * *

She was met by Addison, wanting to go in and see Jamie.

"No visitors at this time, maybe later." Bailey told her.

"Miranda. Just for a minute?" Addison pleaded.

"Fine. Stay here. I'll ask."

Bailey opened the door a crack and asked "Addie wants to see Jamie. Not now?"

They looked to Jamie for her decision, but she didn't say anything, still looking at her lap.

Meredith nodded, deciding that it would be okay for her to see Addison for a few minutes. After all, Addison seemed to be Jamie's favorite aunt.

"Go on, you can stay for a few minutes. That's it. If she's tired, leave. I'm not kidding." Bailey told her sternly.

Addison smiled, before pushing the door open and entering the room.

"Hey Jamie!" Addison greeted enthusiastically.

Jamie gave no hint that she even heard her, and Addison frowned.

She moved towards Jamie's bed, but when she got close, Jamie flinched a little bit. Addison backed up slowly, defeated.

"I'll come back later, okay?" Addison offered, deciding that it would be best to let Jamie be alone for awhile.

Again, Jamie gave no answer.

Addison glanced at Meredith and Derek sympathetically before exiting quietly.

* * *

Bailey stood in the hallway outside of Jamie's room, leaning against the wall.

She raised her eyebrows when Addison walked out and crossed her arms, letting out a deep breath.

"What happened?" Bailey asked gently.

Even if Bailey was known as the Nazi, she had a soft side. She knew when to be mean, and she knew when her co-workers needed some advice.

Her interns had become her kids, she raised them to become great surgeons. She taught them the 5 rules, she taught them how to be surgeons and people at the same time.

The attendings were also like her kids, they didn't need as much help but she was always there when they did.

"She won't even look at me!" Addison exclaimed.

She began pacing in front of Bailey.

"It's like she doesn't even know who I am!" Addison continued to mumble words Bailey couldn't understand.

"Addison! She will be okay, just for now, give her some space. She's scared and sore and she's embarrassed. You saw her, last night, at her worst moments. Knowing that people saw her like that is making everything harder. You know better than anyone, that everyone needs to give her time! She'll come around, sooner or later." Bailey told her.

"I know, I know. It's just hard, because to me, she's still little, and no one deserves this. Even though I know she needs space, I just want to make everything better, you know?"

Addison was always the person who didn't let anything bother her, didn't care what people thought, knew what she wanted. But what happened to Jamie brought back a lot of things from her past, and she couldn't help but want to save her niece from experiencing what she did.

"I know Addie. But you have to give her time. Soon, she'll let you in, and then you can help her, but right now, let her rest, process everything and get through her surgery." Bailey said in a soft mothering tone.

Addison nodded, then turned towards the elevator. She was working today, against the chief's orders. As bad as it sounded, she hoped a pregnant lady needed surgery today. She needed to cut.

All of Jamie's aunts and uncles were back at work, all doing the same thing. Solving other people's problems, trying to forget about their own.

Bailey looked one more time into Jamie's room, knowing that it was going to be a long day, and praying that they were strong enough to handle it.

_**That's that! I'm sorry it took so long, I'm taking tons of exams for school. All of your reviews make me so happy. I'd like to have 12 reviews before I post the next chapter. I mean, I'm not gonna not post it if I Don't get them, but I'd just really like more reviews. I'm in a hyper mood. thus the rambling. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

To my reviewers: Thank you! Y'all make my day! And to Emily L, that's exactly what I was going for! There aren't many stories like that. For crowen4lifeandmertina who asked for more crowen: I cannot write them to save my life. I'll try my best in the next chapter!

I love the relationship between Izzie and Addison, and I wanted to include something with the two of them. This story is going to jump from family to family, not just focusing on one person. Jamie's family has to deal with their feelings and I don't think I can do that in just Jamie's point of view.

Also, when I was writing the chapter that Jamie was attacked, I left out parts. So when I talk about it here, just know that I left stuff out.

I got a PM saying that Addison cared too much and Meredith and Derek wouldn't be like that, that they would take care of Jamie and not Addison, they are taking care of her as best as they know how and Addison knows how to help. So this is my story, this is what's gonna happen. Thanks?

* * *

When Izzie's patient died on the OR table after flat lining, she thought she might have a breakdown. All around her, people are hurt, needing surgery, dying. Which is not unusual, after all, she works at the hospital.

Her niece, her 12 year old niece, had been attacked. No one had even noticed she was gone. It happened so close to home, their hospital, surrounded by doctors.

Izzie needed to get out of there. So after scrubbing her hands furiously, she ran to the supply closet, known as Mer's hiding spot, only to find the door locked, and she could hear someone crying behind it. Izzie knew who it was, having worked under her for many years.

"Dr. Montgomery?" Izzie asked softly.

"What? Oh yeah um, hold on." She said, and Izzie heard her get up and unlock the door before sitting back down.

"It's unlocked." Addison called.

Izzie opened the door and shut it behind her. She looked at the older woman, crouched on the floor, leaning against the cabinets.

"You okay?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Addison brushed her off, waving her hand.

"You are an _awful_ liar, by the way. You can talk to me if you want, you know." Izzie said, before plopping herself on the ground next to Addison.

"I don't know why I'm crying. Jamie is not my daughter. I shouldn't even be affected by this!" Addison cried.

"I'm gonna talk to you as your friend, instead of your co-worker. Alright?' After a small nod from Addison, Izzie continued, 'Look, Jamie is your goddaughter. You care about her. She adores you. You have every right to be affected by this. I'd be concerned if you weren't. All of us are worried. It's scary. But everything's gonna be okay. We'll all go see her tonight, and soon, she'll be back to herself."

"I saw her this morning." Addison spoke quietly, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"You did? Wait, well how is she? Is she okay? What did she say? Does she still look bad? Oh my god! Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you take me with you? Addison!" Izzie spouted off questions without giving Addison a chance to answer.

"She didn't acknowledge me, didn't say anything, she's hurt and she's not okay." The redhead answered all of Izzie's questions in one sentence.

"Oh Addison. I'm sorry. I'm sure she just needs some time." Izzie tried to comfort her.

"Time isn't going to fix anything, maybe her physical injuries! She's gonna be scared for the rest of her life! She will have reminders all over her body, the scars and the bruises. People will treat her differently! They'll look at her differently! She won't be able to sleep. She won't like being touched for a long time! Loud noises will make her jump! She won't be the same! She will never be the same." Addison sobbed, laying her head on Izzie's shoulder.

Pulling Addison into her arms, Izzie tried to think of a way to calm her.

"I can't let this happen to Jamie. I can't. She doesn't deserve it. She can't go through this." Addison mumbled, still sobbing into Izzie's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Addison. It's not. We all want to help her, but right now we can't." Izzie said soothingly.

When Addison's sobs had died down to small hiccups, Izzie decided to ask the question she'd been thinking about since the older woman's breakdown.

"Addie?" Izzie asked.

"Hm?" She answered with a small sniffle.

"How do you know that Jamie is gonna feel like that?"

Addison was silent for a moment before saying "It's was a really long time ago."

Izzie sat up in surprise, looking to Addison in concern.

Addison put her head in her hands, continuing.

"I was 16. Being attacked, raped, it- it changes you. I don't think I felt safe again until I met Jake."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Izzie exclaimed.

"It's not something you bring up in conversation, Izzie. I haven't told anyone besides Jake. Well now you and Jake." Addison said, a small smile crossing her face, and then shook her head.

"Not Derek?" Izzie asked, surprised.

"No, I couldn't. I think that's one of the reasons we didn't work. I didn't trust him, he didn't trust me." Addison told her.

"Are you- okay?" Izzie questioned.

"Yeah, it just all, came back, I guess. It hurts to see Jamie have to go through this."

Izzie nodded, before laying her head back against the cabinets.

"Jamie wasn't, you know, raped, was she?" Izzie asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"No. I was the one who checked." Addison answered.

Izzie let out a breath of relief, glad that Jamie didn't have to go through that on top of everything else.

The redhead was silent for awhile before asking Izzie "Why are you here, anyways?"

"I needed to get away from everything. My patient, she-" Izzie trailed off, knowing that her mentor would understand. Death was always hard on all of them, even though they were taught not to get attached or involved.

"I'm with Callie later.' Izzie continued to ramble. 'On Jamie's surgery. I'm not even in ortho, but no one else is available.' Izzie told Addison, then continued 'I mean, it's not illegal for me to be in there, I'm not blood related or anything, but what if I freeze? What if I screw up? Or say the wrong thing?" Izzie began rambling, voicing her concerns to her mentor.

"Izzie. You'll do fine. You won't freeze because, it's Jamie your working on. You know she deserves the best help, and you are it. You will fix her leg and you'll do it right." Addison knew that Izzie needed reassuring.

Addison had returned from LA after 2 years, married to Jake. She began working at Sloan-Grey Memorial hospital again, with Izzie working under her.

At first when the Neonatal surgeon returned, Izzie was still angry with her. Addison had her believing she killed a newborn baby. But she soon realized that it made her a better surgeon, and Addison did what she had to. All was forgiven, the pair worked well together and Izzie learned a lot.

"Look at us. Two grown women hiding in a hospital closet."

Addison laughed, stood up and wiped her eyes one last time. Offering her hand to Izzie, she helped her up and pulled the younger woman into a hug, silently thanking her for listening. Izzie understood and hugged her tightly, then pulled away. She put her long blonde hair back into a messy ponytail, then nodded to Addison.

"Ready?" She asked.

Addison nodded, following Izzie out the door. They went their own respective ways, Izzie going to prep Jamie for surgery and Addison to check on her post-ops.

* * *

Back in her hospital room, Jamie was laying in her bed, expecting her Aunt Callie to enter the room to explain the surgery. Meredith and Derek were sitting next to her bed, falling asleep on each others shoulders.

A soft knock at the door alerted Jamie to the doctor's arrival. Meredith jerked awake, before hitting Derek lightly on the shoulder to wake him up.

Izzie looked at Jamie closely from the doorway of her hospital room, examining her injuries without touching her.

"Where's Callie?" Meredith asked.

"I'm- uh I'm helping Callie today." She answered.

Moving to Jamie's bed, Izzie blinked back tears, before checking her leg. She would be operating with Callie in about half an hour. Though she didn't want to be there, she didn't think she could operate on her niece, she knew she had to. Callie asked her to prep Jamie for surgery, as she was paged 911 to the ER.

"How are you feeling?" Izzie asked.

Jamie shrugged before turning her head to look at the plain hospital wall. She made no eye contact with the doctor or her parents.

Jamie's head turned suddenly to her aunt.

"I want to shower." Jamie stated loudly.

"I know, but we are taking you to surgery soon. You can shower when you wake up, how's that?" Izzie tried reasoning with her young niece.

"No, no no no. I need to, please I need to. I need to! Please, please!" Jamie cried, her eyes filling with tears.

"Jamie, please calm down. Hey, hey! It's okay. As soon as you are done with your surgery, your mom can help you shower, okay? It will be okay. But you need to calm down." Izzie exclaimed.

"No, no no no." Jamie muttered over and over again.

Izzie placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her, and Jamie began thrashing around.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me, please! I swear I'll be good, I'll be quiet! Please let me go! Please!" Jamie screamed, her arms flailing in attempt to get away.

When Jamie hadn't calmed down after a good 30 seconds, Izzie looked to Derek hoping he would help. Jamie's parents sat frozen, unable to move.

Izzie was about to sedate Jamie when she thought of something.

"Page Addison Montgomery now!" She yelled to the nurse who had just entered the room.

Meredith's head snapped back to look at Izzie, silently asking "Why Addison?"

Yeah, Addie was Jamie's favorite aunt, but what good would it do to have her here?

Though Meredith and Addison no longer hated each other, and they considered each other to be friends, Meredith was still uncomfortable sometimes around the redhead.

"Mer, I know you guys aren't best friends, but please trust me on this."

Meredith nodded, and a few seconds later, the neo-natal surgeon burst into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"What? What the hell is going on?" She yelled.

She took in the scene before her.

"What happened?" Addison cried, rushing forwards.

"She snapped. All of a sudden, she just started crying, screaming and thrashing around. I was going to sedate her but I thought maybe you could help. I don't want her not trusting us, thinking we will drug her when she is afraid."

Addison walked slowly to Jamie's bed, her hands help up as if she was surrendering.

Not taking her eyes off of Jamie's, Addison began questioning Izzie.

"Did she say anything?"

"She wants to shower. I told her we could after her surgery but she just started screaming. Saying that she'll be quiet and she'll be good." Izzie was panicking.

"Alright. Its okay. Izzie, take Derek and Mer outside. Get some coffee, check on the boys. Whatever you do, don't let them come back inside until I page you, okay? I need you to do this." Addison was talking to Izzie as if she was a toddler, but Izzie didn't mind.

As she escorted Jamie's parents from the room, she gave her mentor one last look before shutting the door.

Addison turned to Jamie once they were alone, in hopes of calming her.

"Jamie, sweetheart. Shh, it's okay. See, it's just me and you. No one is going to hurt you. It's Aunt Addison. We're gonna help you. I need you to look at me. Jamie, it's okay." Addison spoke slowly to her, immediately making her feel safe.

Jamie looked up after a few moments of hesitation. She knew that voice, she trusted it.

"There you go. It's just me. I know your scared, baby, but we need to take you to surgery soon. Aunt Callie is going to fix your leg, and then you can shower, I'll help you. I promise." Addison reasoned with her niece.

"I need to. I-please Aunt Addie. Please. I can't do this. I need to shower please!" Jamie begged.

"Okay. Alright, how 'bout I get you a towel, and we can wash up. That way, you can be ready for surgery. How does that sound?" Addison asked.

Jamie nodded once slowly, accepting the compromise.

When Addison returned with the wet towel, Jamie grabbed for it and began scrubbing her arms with all the energy she had left.

"Hey, Jamie! Let me help. I can help you, okay?"

Jamie handed the towel back to her Aunt Addison and looked back to her lap, suddenly embarrassed.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Jamie continued to look at her lap. Addison realized that she didn't want her to see the bruises. She was embarrassed because she found out that Addison had seen her last night, that she examined her.

"What if I don't look? Would that okay?" Addison offered.

Jamie nodded, looking somewhat relieved.

Keeping her eyes on the floor, Addison washed Jamie's arms, then her good leg, being careful of cuts, bruises and scratches. When she scrubbed softly over her abdomen, Jamie flinched involuntarily. Addison quickly moved her hands up to where Jamie could see them.

Jamie released her breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Jamie took the towel from Addison, re-scrubbing her arms. She scrubbed until her arms were bright red.

"It won't come off! Get it off! Please get it off!" Jamie screamed, tears running down her face once again.

"I know baby girl. I know that it hurts, and that you can still feel his hands touching you. I know you feel dirty and I know that it won't come off right now, but I promise you, Jamie. One day, it will disappear. You won't feel dirty anymore. I know it's hard. But you need to stop, okay? We can take a real shower after your surgery, I'll help you." Addison sat on Jamie's bed, pulling her into her arms.

Addison ran her hands through Jamie's hair, something that had always calmed her goddaughter.

Jamie relaxed after a few minutes into Addison's arms.

"It won't stop, Aunt Addie, I need it to go away. Mom and Dad keep looking at me like I'm going to break any second. Everyone's whispering about me. And I keep feeling- I keep feeling _him_. His hands are all over me, I see his face! I just want it to go away!"

Jamie became upset again very quickly. She felt trapped in Addison's arms and quickly shook her off. She moved to the far side of her hospital bed.

"Jamie. It's okay. I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. It will stop, the feeling of him touching you. People will talk about you for awhile. But soon enough, something else will happen, and no one will be talking about you anymore. Your parents are worried sweetie. They don't want to hurt you. That's all." Addison reassured Jamie.

Jamie moved back into Addison's arms, feeling a little bit better.

"You have about 10 minutes until they take you to surgery, okay? Do you want me to stay or do you want me to get your mom and dad?" Addison asked her.

"Would you- um- could you stay?" Jamie asked in a small voice.

Addie pulled the small girl closer, and kissed her forehead.

"You know I will. If you want to talk, you can. We can talk about anything you want." Addison answered.

"He didn't rape me." Jamie stated in a whisper.

"No." Addison agreed.

"He uh, he touched me. There." Jamie said with a glance down to her lap.

"Oh sweetheart. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this. None of this was your fault, okay? Nothing you did wrong."

"I can still feel his hands. I know you said it will go away, but when Aunt Addie? I need it to go away now. And I can't stop crying!" Jamie was crying yet again, and it seemed to her that she wouldn't ever stop.

"Your allowed to cry, baby girl. It's okay to not be okay. You don't have to be strong all of the time. Let it out, cry, scream, it's all okay." Addison told her, rocking her back and forth in a calming motion.

Jamie sobbed, and Addison's heart broke. Seeing her goddaughter in so much pain, and not being able to help, it hurt.

"Shh, it's okay. I know, I know." Addison whispered over and over to Jamie, who's sobs turned into hiccups.

"How 'bout you try to sleep, and I'll call your Aunt Callie and your parents?" Addison proposed.

Jamie nodded, but when Addison went to stand, Jamie's grip on her arm tightened.

"Please don't leave me." Jamie begged.

"I'll stay right here. I'm not gonna leave you, I promise." Addison laid back down, and pulled out her cellphone.

* * *

"Hey Cal. It's me. Jamie will be ready for surgery in about 10 minutes, is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Is everything okay? Well it's obviously not okay, but I mean, is it better?" Callie asked.

"She's asleep now. Izzie was going to sedate her. But I was able to calm her down, and I gave her a towel to wash up, because she refused to go to surgery before showering. She's scared, Cal. It's gonna be tough for her." Addison told her closest friend.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Callie whispered, knowing there was nothing else to say.

After hanging up, Addison paged Izzie, who brought Meredith and Derek back.

"Everything okay?" Izzie asked hesitantly.

Addison nodded, putting a finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet.

Meredith and Derek sat down on Jamie's bed, and Addison could see how upset they were.

"Callie will be here any minute. She should be done by noon, and I'll be in the gallery watching." Addison reassured the couple. She knew that they were worried and they wanted to help.

"Why don't you two go spend some time with the twins while you wait. Go home, get some clothes. I'll stay with her." Addison offered.

"What gives you the right to tell us to leave? Why should you stay with _my_ daughter? Why should I leave her, and let you take over? It's not your job, it's mine!"

Meredith was angry, and worried. She finally broke, letting her anger and frustrations out on Addison, who was only trying to help.

"I'm just trying to help. I know your worried, but it might help for you two to get away from the hospital for awhile, and I'm sure Elijah and Joshua want to see you. I thought it would help. But it's okay, I'll leave. Tell her that I love her and we will be by later tonight if she feels up to visitors." Addison told Meredith before stepping outside.

She ran into Callie on her way to the elevators.

"Hey Addie! Wait! Where are you going?" Callie asked.

"I um, I have to check on a patient. I'll be in the gallery when you start."

Addison walked past the brunette doctor, needing to be alone for awhile.

"Okay. Love you!" Callie called to her, worried.

Really, Addison's first friend at Seattle Grace was Callie. After she left, Callie and Miranda were the only ones she kept in contact with, mostly through email. When she returned to Seattle, she found that her best friend and ex husband owned the hospital. Though Addison made more friends, she trusted Callie.

"Love you too Cal." Addison replied in a defeated tone.

Callie continued her walk to her niece's room, and entered Jamie's room with a small knock. Jamie woke up, looking to the doctor.

"Hey Jamie! You all ready for me?" Callie asked.

She shrugged, looking anywhere but at her aunt.

"It's going to be quick and easy! You'll go to sleep and then when you wake up, your leg will be good as new!" Callie was trying to be energetic.

Jamie didn't say anything, so Meredith and Derek stood to kiss Jamie on the forehead before leaving her with Callie.

Meredith took hold of Jamie's hand, and though she involuntarily flinched a little bit, she didn't pull away.

"We love you sweetheart. We'll be here when you wake up." Meredith told her oldest child.

Letting go of Jamie's hand, Meredith and Derek left the room silently, both glancing over their shoulders, not wanting to leave Jamie.

"So, are we ready?" Callie asked once Jamie's parents left the room.

"I'm sorry." Jamie whispered.

"What? Jamie, why are you sorry sweetheart?" Callie was concerned and surprised.

"I lied to you and it's all my fault and I'm sorry." Jamie said quickly.

"No, baby girl. It's wasn't your fault! You didn't do wrong here. This, this is not your fault." Callie responded, moving closer to Jamie's bed.

"Plus, we've all done what you did. Let me tell you a story, hm?"

Jamie nodded for her to continue.

"When I was about your age, I wanted to go to this party so bad. Everyone would be there. So I told my dad that mom said I could go, even though I didn't actually ask. He believed me, and took me to the party. Turns out, the cops showed up. I got arrested. But anyways, point is, we've all done it. Just next time, tell me the truth, okay?" Callie was glad she got Jamie to show a small smile about her story.

"I'll never lie to you again, aunt Callie. Could you maybe um- could you pass that message to aunt Arizona? Tell her I'm really sorry?" Jamie asked, her voice back to a whisper.

"Of course. She's not mad, I promise. Alrighty. You ready? Lets go fix your leg, how's that?" Callie asked and after receiving a nod, she wheeled Jamie into the OR.

After Jamie was put to sleep, Callie looked up to the gallery where Addison, Richard, Mark, Arizona, Christina, Owen, Alex, Lexie and Teddy all sat, looking down expectantly at her.

"I think it should be illegal for them to be up there watching me." Callie muttered to Izzie, who had scrubbed in and was waiting for Callie to start.

Izzie smiled at Callie's attempt to make things less tense.

Taking a deep breath, Callie said to the scrub nurse "Let's get this over with. Scalpel."

So this chapter is extra long. I tried to get as many people interacting with Jamie as possible, trying to show her feelings and fears. Hope it isn't too bad.


End file.
